The Deepening Heart
by Garron
Summary: alright New Plot, New storyline, New Characters, New worlds it basically is new. Well it does have a splash of the the old ones in it but it is basically new.
1. Chapter 1

The Deepening Heart

Chapter One: Family Matters

This is my First Fan Fiction so send those reviews in.

Here is a key you how to pronounce my characters' names

Core (core ay)

Umi (you me)

Disclaimer

I do not have any rights to the Kingdom Hearts name all I have rights to are my characters and my worlds.

That night was quiet on the Hope Island. Everything was so peaceful with the waves of the ocean splashing the dock, and the cool ocean breeze wafting by. A young boy was lying down on the beach staring at the sky. His name was Core, he had Dark blue eyes with blonde hair and around his neck he always wore the necklace his father had given him when he was three. Core was 12 but tomorrow he finally turned 13. "Man I wish tomorrow would come sooner", Core said aloud to himself.

"Hey Core," a young girl with Sky blue eyes and jet black hair, said to Core startling him and making him jump. "Yaaaaah!! Don't do that to me Umi your going to scare me to death one day." Core replied to Umi, Umi was his twin sister and she too was looking forward to their birthday tomorrow. "Did you forget mom told us to be home by 6:00 and it is 6:30 now? Mom was totally worried and now I am mad because I had to come get you." Umi said scolding her brother Umi was born 10 minutes before Core so she named herself older and the boss of him. "Now come on we have to get home now."

"Core where were you I told you 6:00 but you show up half an hour late this is the 3rd time this week! I know tomorrow is your birthday but don't think that doesn't mean you won't be in trouble." their mom was a woman of the age of 35 her name was Kairi. Unfortunately Core caught their mom on a bad day their dad had not come back from his post in the war between the two islands. At that time a war was being fought between the Hope Island and Courage Isle, Hope wanted to merge the two islands into a country but, Courage hated the idea and wanted it to stay that way. Umi and Core's dad was supposed come home on leave today but had not shown up. "Mom please don't ground me on my birthday please I will do anything." Core begged to his mother. "I am sorry Core but you will have to learn to behave. I will let you go out to dinner with us tomorrow but that is it." Kairi told him. "Mom don't be to hard on him may I stay behind to keep him company." "Ok Umi I guess we should let him have a little fun on his birthday. Where is your father?!" Kairi exclaimed.

End of first chapter

I would like to take a moment to say this story has some of the characters and worlds from Kingdom Hearts but it's not really like the story it is the aftermathof KH2, it just has some characters and worlds from it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Deepening Heart

Chapter Two: Birthday Surprise

This is my First Fan Fiction so send those reviews in. Oh and thanks to my friend Powhammer for uploading this for me

**Disclaimer**

I do not have any rights to the Kingdom Hearts name all I have rights to are my characters and my worlds.

"Knock knock is anyone home?" a voice came from behind the front door. The door opened to reveal a tall figure in an army uniform. "Dad!" Umi and Core exclaimed as they rushed to hug their father. "You're late Sora" Kairi said to Sora crossing her arms with an angry look in her eyes. "Well you see some buddies offered to take me out tonight and I lost track of time." Sora replied. "Sora you are so lazy!!!" Kairi yelled hitting him over the head. Sora fell down to the ground unconscious. "Whoa when did mom get so strong? I have never seen her do something like that in my life!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

The next morning on the day of their birthday something was about to happen that would change the twins' life forever. "Core Umi we are leaving now we have to go to the grocery store." Kairi said. "K mom." The twins said as their mother left. "So what should we do since we can't leave the house?" Umi asked her brother. "Well I don't know about you but I am going to go look in our parents store room. Are you with me?" Core asked his sister. "You bet I'm in!" Umi exclaimed excitedly. Even though she had always followed the rules she remembered that she had wanted to go in that room but never was allowed in.

The air down in the store room was damp and musty, and the distinct smell of rats wafted through the air. "Wow this place is amazing!" Core exclaimed. "You got that right, this place is huge." Umi said even though she was still in awe. "Hey look over here there is a big case." Core stated while pointing at a large key shaped case. "Hmmmm Here lie the Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper. Should the Heartless rise again then powers of light shall come forth to defeat them." Umi read aloud, "I wonder what it means." Stated Umi. "I don't know let's open it." declared Core. Core found a key that looked like it would open the trunk, when he stuck the key in the trunk and turned it the lock clicked open. "Ready?" Core asked his sister, "Ready." was his sister's response.

"Sora come on we need to go home and get the keyblades, these heartless are appearing faster than ever." Kairi yelled as she struck a Shadow with her cart to stun it.

"I am right behind you Kairi we won't lose each other to the heartless again." Sora yelled dodging a Large Body's quake attack. When Sora and Kairi arrived at home they were shocked at the sight of it. Their whole house had been swallowed by darkness and they saw two figures in the middle of it. "The kids!!" yelled Sora and Kairi as they rushed into the darkness.

Yay another chapter is done now only 3,782 more to go haha just kidding more like only 38 to go.


	3. Chapter 3

The Deepening Heart

Chapter Three: Radiant Welcome

This is my First Fan Fiction so send those reviews in. Oh and thanks to my friend Powhammer for uploading this for me

**Disclaimer**

I do not have any rights to the Kingdom Hearts name all I have rights to are my characters and my worlds.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh" screamed the entire family but no one had heard anything due to the silence of the darkness. They flew in the darkness for what seemed like hours but was only a couple minutes. Then they crashed down and found that they had landed in Radiant Garden. "Whoa where are we this place is cool." said Core. "This is Radiant Garden we had to fight here about 19 years ago." stated Sora. "Radiant Garden wow that is pretty name but what is going on? It is not very Radiant here or pretty." asked Core. "Radiant and pretty are the same thing Core." said Umi.

"Hey guys glad your back." said an excited voice she sounded very young about 16. "Yuffie good to see you again but how are you still so young?" Sora asked. "Well some boy in green tights took me, Cloud, Leon and Tifa to a place called Neverland for 19 years right after you guys left." Yuffie explained to them. "Um if you don't mind me asking who are you?" Core asked Yuffie. "How about we all go to Merlin's house and you can meet the others." Yuffie suggested to them. On the way to the house Kairi asked Yuffie a question, "Hey Yuffie you said Tifa, Cloud and Leon were here, but what happened to Cid?" Yuffie stopped suddenly, "Kairi maybe we should wait till we get to Merlin's house before I answer that."

By the time the team got to Merlin's house it was dark out. All of a sudden a pair glowing yellow eyes appeared on the wall. Umi screamed, "What is that thing?!" but it was to late the Shadow darted out of the wall through Kairi and Sora. "Mom, Dad!" screamed the twins. "Stay behind me guys, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Merlin we got Heartless." yelled Yuffie. At that moment a ring of Shadows and a ring of Soldiers appeared around the three people, and a Thresholder appeared on the door of the house. "Well that's just great now I have to take out all of these Heartless by myself." complained Yuffie throwing her Shuriken at two of the Shadows. "We can help." said the twins as the two keyblades they got from the trunk appeared in their hands. "Whoa how is it possible?" wondered Yuffie "How can there be more keyblades we destroyed all of the extra ones. Only Sora and Kairi had the last ones. Could it be possible that they found them?"

Sweet I finished this chapter. Sorry this one is little shorter than the others I was working with a deadline I keep supplying Powhammer with the chapters.


End file.
